Life After You
by SunDragon27
Summary: Wally and Kuki get into a fight. Can Wally sing a special song and make things better? I was listening to this song the other day and thought it fit these two perfectly. I hope you like it! 3/4 Forever!


**Life After You **

**Alrighty! I've finally written another story for KND. I really do love this show it makes me laugh. Anyway so my last story was like a funny song fic with Rachel and Nigel cause really those two belonged together. But the two operatives that mostly belonged together were Kuki and Wally! So this one is about them and it's probably not going to be as funny as 'Girlfriend' was but I still hope you guys like it. :) Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door or the song Life After You**

Wally Beetles flung himself onto his bed face into the pillow. He then released a strained and low groan. Why did he have to act like such an idiot sometimes?

He hated a lot of things in life but one of the things he hated most was seeing Kuki cry. Usually he just went and beat the crud out of whoever did it but he couldn't really beat himself up now could he?

Wally had finally told Kuki his feelings for her a long time ago and she felt the same. He could not have been happier. They had a beautiful relationship for a while and fought only a few times but this time it wasn't small. They went all out and were yelling at each other from across the street. Neither of them said very nice things and now that Wally was home he knew he didn't mean anything of what he said. He didn't think she did either but he still felt horrible. How could he say such things to the girl he loved?

Wally turned around and stared at the ceiling. He might have just ended their relationship. And that was not acceptable. He couldn't live without her and he would always love her. How was he going to fix this?

The Australian thought and thought for about an hour and half. He skipped dinner and just told his mom not to worry about it when she came to check up on him. Finally he got an idea.

He picked up his phone and called four different people. Once he got a 'yes' from all of them did he let himself relax a tiny bit. He just hoped his idea worked.

~~~The next day, Friday~~~

It was summer time so there was no school which Wally was extremely grateful for right now. He was currently in Hoagies garage with Patton and Hoagie. They were waiting for Nigel to finally show up before they got into the plan.

Once the bald British came Wally spoke to them. "Alright guys this is really important. We have to be ready by tomorrow and I really need you guys to focus."

"You, telling us, to focus? HA!" Patton teased from his position in front of a drum set.

"Shut up Patton I'm serious!" Wally said in his thick accent.

"Alright you two settle down. Wally's right, this is too important for any of us to screw up." Nigel defended his blonde friend.

"Yeah Patton we would do the same thing if it was you and F-"Hoagie started.

"Shut it Gilligan!" Patton hissed. Hoagie just smirked.

"Seriously guys I really screwed up and I need to make it better." Wally pleaded.

"Oh no doubt you screwed up," Hoagie began which received a glare from Beetles, "But we're here for you man just like if it was any of us that screwed up."

Wally returned Hoagies smile and picked up his guitar and put it around his neck.

"Yeah but considering you and Nigel are the only ones who can truly screw up its just you two." Patton remarked.

"Patton if you don't tell Fanny that you like her soon then that will be your screw up." Nigel commented as he picked up his bass.

"Well what about Hoagie? He doesn't have any more excuse than I do!" Patton defended himself pointing a drum stick at the now skinny and rather cute nerd.

"Your right he doesn't so both of you better work on that." Nigel said. Patton let out an angry huff.

"Well when Hoagie tells Abby I'll tell Fanny." He stubbornly mumbled.

"Hey why do I have to go first?" Hoagie asked.

"Because Fanny will rip my head off! At least Abby won't kill you if you say something wrong!"

"Guys! You can argue about who tells who first later but can we please focus on fixing my relationship before you try to begin yours!" Wally exclaimed impatiently.

"Chill, Beetles!" Hoagie and Patton said at the same time. After a few seconds, Patton was ready on the drums while Nigel played base, Hoagie was on guitar and Wally had his own guitar. He walked in front of the microphone and when Patton clicked his drum sticks together they began.

~~~Later that Night~~~

"Please don't hang up the phone Abby!" Wally pleaded in a quick voice.

"And why shouldn't she?" The French girl snapped.

"Because I didn't mean to say any of those things to Kuki! I'm already finding a way to fix it but I need a little help on your end."

"Abby's listening. And so is Rachel cause the girl is here with me."

"You guys were actually the inspiration to it, cause my idea is tomorrow at the TND Hot Spot me and the guys are going to play. I just need you guys to make sure Kuki goes." Wally said.

There was a pause of silence in which Abby and Rachel sent messages to each other with their expressions.

"What song are you singing?" Rachel asked warily. She, Abby and Fanny were all with Kuki after their fight and the poor Japanese was crying her purple eyes out.

"A new song that I mean every word too." Wally replied with a sincere tone.

"Every little bit of the song?" Abby asked her dense friend.

"Abs you know I do. You were one of the first people to know, well have me actually tell you how much I cared for Kuki. I really need your help in letting her know I was wrong and I need her back."

Abby sighed. Why couldn't Hoagie say things like that?

"Alright, Abby believes you."

"I do too." Rachel put in.

"You guys are the best you know that?" Wally smiled into the receiver, totally relieved.

"You bet we know. See you tomorrow." Abby smiled too then she hung up the phone.

"He really does love her." Rachel said after a moment's silence.

"Of course the boy does, Abby just wishes he wasn't such a dolt sometimes!" Abby exasperated. Rachel giggled.

~~~The next night~~~

The TND Hot Spot was really crowded. It hadn't been this crowded since the girls sang 'Girlfriend' to finally get rid of Lizzie and Rachel and Nigel got together. The instruments were all in their place and the only thing they were still waiting for were the girls.

Wally paced back and forth behind the curtain while the others watched him. He was so nervous this wasn't going to work. He needed Kuki in his life and if this didn't work then what was going to?

"Hey guys I just came to tell you we're all here and to wish…..Wally stop pacing around! That's exactly what I was doing before we sang here a while ago." Rachel popped around the curtain. Fanny was right behind her. The redhead had been told the plan and although she was still angry at Wally for making Kuki cry she did think this was a good idea.

"Sorry! I'm just freaking out a little right now." Wally said throwing his hands in the air.

"Well stop! Everything will be fine. Kuki has no idea you guys are playing and I suggest making sure your message gets across because we had to practically drag her from her house." Rachel demanded.

"And worse her ice cream so you better not mess this up!" Fanny put in hotly.

"Thank you Fanny." Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Good luck guys." She smiled giving Nigel an extra special smile. Both the girls left.

"Isn't she so cute when she's angry?" Patton dreamed.

"Yeah sure if you consider 'crazy' cute." Hoagie mumbled plugging his guitar in the amp.

"What did you said Gilligan?" Patton asked harshly.

"Nothing." The American shrugged. "Come on guys let's do this."

Wally took in a deep breath. Oh God he hoped this worked.

"We're back." Rachel announced carrying three Root Beers while Fanny carried one and some fires.

"What took you so long? The bar isn't that far away." Kuki asked suspiciously. She was normally happy and peppy but she was agitated and sad from her fight with Wally that she seemed a lot snappier without meaning to.

"There was a long line." Fanny commented.

Kuki took a sip from her mug. She really hated feeling like this. She wanted to be with Wally right now but she was hurt too. They had both said some mean things and she didn't know if she wanted to be the first one to apologize. The thing she hated most about what he said was why they were together. It was true that they were really different but she loved him and he loved her too. Her eyes misted over. She couldn't think about it right now. Sniffing loudly and wiping her sleeve across her eyes she turned to Abby.

"Why are we here again?" She asked.

"Firstly because you needed to get out of the house." Abby began.

"Secondly you needed to eat something besides ice cream." Fanny put in eating some of the fries she put in the middle of the table that was dead center in front of the stage.

"And thirdly because….." Rachel trailed off looking at the others. Kuki looked at her with confusion.

"Thirdly because what?" She asked.

"Alright all you TND members, how are we doing tonight?" The DJ asked the audience. They all cheered like they were having a good time. "Haha good to know, good to know, alright well we've got some pretty great entertainment tonight starting out with a band we're all familiar with. They are made up of great guys that are pretty famous here in the TND. One of these guys has a message out there to a pretty lady. Looks like he got himself in a smidge of trouble and what better way to apologize for it but through a song? Let's all give a round of applause for Purple Ink!"

The crowd cheered loudly. Purple Ink had been regulars here and everyone loved them. During the DJ's announcement Kuki got a tad suspicious again. When she heard that the guy's band was playing her eyes got wide. The curtain rose revealing Wally, Hoagie, Nigel and Patton. Kuki stood up abruptly to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Abby said yanking her shoulders back into her seat.

"Abby I don't want to be here." Kuki pleaded.

"Kuki just listen." Rachel said right before the guys began to play and Wally began to sing.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
>Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road<br>I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
>To tell you I was wrong but you already know<em>

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
>To see you so I've started runnin'<em>

The beginning told Kuki his apology. He knew he was wrong and now he needed to let her know that he wouldn't stop until she was his again. The guys all sang the chorus together.__

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughin' with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you_

The chorus sounded so much like their lives. She loved to laugh and believed that all that mattered was love. They had gone through a great life together so far. The KND and now the TND was their life. Their friends were too. The Australian really believed there was no life after her. Wally sang alone again for the second verse.__

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
>Burns like an iron in the back of my mind<br>I must've been high to say you and I  
>Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time<em>

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
>You know I would die here without you<em>

As Wally sang the last line you could hear the truth behind it. It sounded like it pained him in a way as if she didn't believe him he really would die without her.__

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughin' with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you_

Wally sang the bridge alone and stopped playing the guitar. He put his whole soul into the rest of the song the whole time not looking away from Kuki. She began to tear up.__

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
>After this time I spent alone<br>It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
>Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind<br>So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah!<em>

All the guys began to sing together again. People in the audience had taken out there phones and were swaying them back in forth.__

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughin' with you<br>I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through, yeah<br>Know there's no life after you_

Wally sang the loud main parts as Hoagie, Nigel and Patton sang the slower long gated parts of the ending_._

_Know there's no life after you  
>(Know there's no life after you)<br>Know there's no life after you  
>(Know there's no life after you)<br>Know there's no life after you  
>(Know there's no life after you)<br>Know there's no life after you, yeah!_

As the song ended and the crowd erupted in cheers, Kuki was not fully crying but she was also smiling. She stood up and practically ran up the stairs to the stage into Wally's open arms. He held on tightly to her in the embrace as the crowd cheered and cheered some more.

"I'm so sorry Kooks. Never again will we fight like that. I love you and that's all that matters to me." Wally whispered in her ear. She shivered and hugged him tighter.

"I love you too Wally. And I'm so-." Kuki began to apologize but was cut off when Wally kissed her. She didn't argue as kissed him back as the curtain closed.

"Come on guys I'm going to go see if we can steal some of the girl's fries." Hoagie announced as he and the other two left to give Wally and Kuki some privacy.

"Come join us soon you too." Nigel said and Patton chuckled.

"Yeah like that's going to happen." He commented. Wally didn't stop kissing Kuki but just flipped Patton off causing the other two to laugh and Patton scowled.

When the guys made their way to where the rest of the girls were Nigel sat and Rachel sat on his lap so there would be enough chairs for them all.

"Great job playing guys." Rachel smiled. The all exchanged compliments and 'Thank You' s. Wally and Kuki came out of nowhere holding hands.

"Well it looks like someone learned a lesson."Abby said smirking.

"Shut it Abs." Wally shot back but playfully. A waitress brought over four more mugs of Root Beer to the table courtesy of the club for the guys playing.

"Well you guys, to friends?" Rachel held up her glass in the middle. The rest of them smiled.

"To friends." They all repeated clinking their glasses together.

**Well what did you think? Review Review Review! :D**


End file.
